


Father And Son

by IamIronfan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamIronfan/pseuds/IamIronfan
Summary: While on a impromptu mission Tony and Peter stumble across someone unexpected, and after everything that has already happened between the Avengers after the Sokovia Accords, this might just be too much for Tony to handle.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Father And Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it has been awhile since I've written anything. The Iron dad fandom is still alive and well right? RIGHT?

“So where is it that we’re going exactly?” Peter finally asked Tony who was behind the steering wheel of the car rushing them through the streets of New York at speeds well above the posted limit. 

It was a question Peter had been sitting on for the past ten minutes of this awkward car ride. He shifted uncomfortable in the leather passenger seat of the sports car that still smelled as if it were brand new off the dealership floor. 

Tonight had been like any other night. One where Tony and himself spend far too much time tinkering away in the lab. Peter liked these nights for a couple of reasons. One being that he was smart, and because of that he was hyper aware of the fact that he was being given access to tech that was a gift to get to be exposed to. More than that though he’d grown accustomed to the time he spent with Tony.

Tony wasn’t the cold and distant person he liked to portray himself as when you really got to know him. Slowly over time Peter saw the walls begin to come down and behind the fascade was a fun and kind hearted man. Tonight though at the simple alert of an urgent email the cold and stressed Tony had made a sudden resurgence. 

Not even a half hour ago Friday had alerted Tony to an email. Upon reading it Tony’s face contorted with anger. Peter didn’t even ask questions when instructed to suit up and get into the car because they had somewhere they needed to be. 

Now though, despite his very best efforts, the curiosity to know what was so important had finally eaten away at his better judgement to give Tony sometime to cool off from whatever had set him off in that email. Tony never got urgent emails or phone calls. There were people who did that for him, and after those people there were even more people. Whatever was going on had the potential to be pretty serious. Given that they weren’t on a plane but driving instead, whatever was happening was happening in his city. He thought of Ned, May, and MJ. He had to know if they were potentially in any danger. 

“I got a tip, it’s probably nothing, but we better check it out anyways.” Tony responded curtly and Peter frowned at this. 

“Okay… but to be fair Mr. Stark, if it were probably nothing you wouldn’t be doing it though right? I mean you’ve always told me that most things were above your pay grade.” Peter tentatively pointed out and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“Isn’t patrolling and missions your whole thing? Now you don’t want to do it? You’ve been spending too much time with me kid. Frankly I think it’s going to your head.” Tony teased and Peter scoffed. Really though, the change in tone and small smile that met his mentors lips was welcome even if it were at his expense. 

“Haha. Super funny. I’m serious! What’s going on?” Peter pushed and Tony scrubbed his face with his hand in stress.

“I got an email from Natasha tipping me off to a Hydra bust they were trying to make. A potential location is in our area so we’re just gonna check it out real quick. Since she’s a wanted criminal now I can’t really involve too many people.” Tony snapped and Peter’s mouth actually fell open in shock.

“Natasha… like Natasha Romanoff? Black Widow?” Peter floundered a little bit stupidly but he couldn’t help himself. This news was unprecedented for a couple of reasons. One being that Natasha was one of his idols. She radiated a sort of badass energy that none of the other Avengers could quite emmulate even with their own respective awesomeness. More than that though he was shocked to know that they were in contact.

Natasha had betrayed Tony when she sided with Steve Rogers. Suddenly Peter found himself rather annoyed too. It was rather bold of any of the rogue’s to ask something of Tony.

“Why can’t they do it themselves?” Peter demanded and Tony snorted with a small smirk. Peter suspected that the smirk was due to their now mutual outrage. 

“They are. This bust is big and Hydra moves fast. There are a couple locations they might be trying to wrap up tonight so they can go underground. We’re just covering one of them, probably the least likely. She is the last person I want to be doing favors for but if she had the nerve to ask one of me then it has the potential to be serious.” Tony clarified and Peter hummed in response.

“So since you’re bringing me along, I’m basically an Avenger.” Peter pointed out with a smirk, one the quickly died when Tony grimaced.

“No. The Avenger’s are done.” 

“It was just a joke.” Peter mumbled awkwardly, embarrassed now. It was an attempt to lighten the mood but he should have known better than to talk lightly about the people Tony had once called family. 

It stung too though, because he rather thought that he was becoming a sort of small part of what was left of Tony’s family. The Avengers didn’t have to be dead. There was Rhodey, Vision, and T’Challa. There were still people to unite when needed. Bruce Banner and Thor were out there somewhere too. 

The car rolled to a stop in front of an abandoned looking warehouse. They’d driven out of the bustling areas of New York into an industrial area instead. Workers had long since gone home and he hadn’t seen a person or moving car for a few blocks now.

Together he and Tony climbed out of the car together. To his surprise Tony appeared beside him and put an arm around his shoulders as they walked.

“I just mean you’re better than the Avengers. You’re a higher class, kid. You’ll be the best of us someday.” Tony clarified his voice softer and full of the fondness that had been appearing more and more lately. 

Peter nodded, leaning around the arm for a moment and smiling to himself. 

“Mask on.” Tony instructed though as they approached the door of the building. Peter obliged and pulled it over his face as Tony pulled his arm back to reach for the door handle. He snorted when it didn’t even turn but instead just swung right open due to clearly having been broken some time ago. 

“This place isn’t really giving me a huge Hydra super secret high tech lair type of vibe.” Peter muttered looking around at the drab and dusty surroundings.

“Look this is probably nothing. We’re just gonna sweep this place real quick so we can get you back home to Aunt Hottie before she has the chance to lay into me about it being a school night.” Tony teased. 

“That was one time.” Peter murmured under his breath and Tony snorted as they strolled further into the seemingly empty building.

“She laid into me for a solid fifteen minutes. Once is still enough of that for me. Have you met Pepper? Because if so you’d know that I don’t need-” 

“Wait.” Peter muttered, cutting across Tony as his Spider sense flared up ever so slightly. 

“What is it kid?” Tony asked, his voice immediately alive with concern.

“Something isn’t right, I feel off.” Peter muttered as the dull warning began to intensify. 

“Get out of here.” Tony said firmly, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him towards the door. 

“What? No way I’m leaving you-”

BANG. 

The loud noise rang out through the warehouse and seemed to bounce off every wall to reverberate the horrendously loud noise all over again. He shut his eyes tightly in an attempt to block out the overwhelming sensation of sensory overload. His enhanced senses had their benefits and at times like this, they had their downfalls. 

“Not right now.” He gritted out under his breath while forcing his eyes back open. Now was definitely not the time to lose his head over a loud noise. Looking around frantically he didn’t see Tony anywhere, not until he looked down at least. 

Tony lay in a crumpled heap on the floor just a few feet away. Rushing to his mentor's side Peter crashed down onto his knees and gently turned the man over. Relief swept through him as he failed to see blood like he had expected. The bullet had missed any vulnerable part of Tony and instead had hit the nano housing tech that was attached to his chest. 

“Ugh” Tony murmured in a disgruntled sort of way.

“Are you okay? Peter asked and Tony nodded. 

“Just had the w-wind knocked out of me.” 

“Yeah I bet.” He murmured softly but the relief was quickly fading as he took a closer look at the bullet lodged in the metal plate. It wasn’t a normal bullet, but more like an arrow. Nothing was typical about the arrow either though it was obviously high tech. Suddenly the sparks flying off of the nano housing made sense. The shooter hadn’t missed, they’d obviously hit their target dead on, and that was Tony’s Iron Man suit. Tony’s only chance of attack and defense. 

He looked up at Tony who was looking down at the chest peice too while prodding it gently. His face wore a similar express to what Peter was feeling; dread. 

“Hey, if I tell you to go, you go.” Tony said looking up at him with a serious expression on his face. Peter reached for his mentor's hand and pulled him to his feet. 

“You know that’s not going to happen.” Peter said firmly and Tony looked mad now, like truly angry.

“Damn it Parker, you listen to me. If anything happens to you-” Tony started to say but he was cut off mid sentence, his eyes widening in panic. 

Peter followed Tony’s gaze down to his own chest where several red dots were shining on the black spider embroidered upon his suit. 

“Oh” He said stupidly, looking up to see several red dots hovering on Tony’s own chest too. He side stepped to stand in front of Tony, all the dots appearing on him instead now. 

“Touching, but you can still die if you get shot in the back too you know.” A voice said in amusement. “I’ve got men all over this place, there is no blocking the inevitable.” 

Peter felt his spider sense kick up a notch which surprised him because it had already been screaming at him for some time now. 

A man strolled up from a shadowed area to join them in the center of the large room. His pace was leisurely like he was bored almost. 

When the man finally came into view, Peter’s head tilted to the side in surprise. Tony let out a little breath of surprise.

“Yeah, the resemblance is uncanny to say the least.” The man said in a tone of agreement towards their shock. “It’s one of the reasons I’ve been hidden for most of my life you see.” 

The man was young. Not really a man at all, but a young person on the cusp of adulthood. Not much older than he himself really. There was maybe five years or so of an age difference between them if he had to guess. This person was… well he was Tony. They looked so much alike that it was undeniable. 

He had dark hair that jutted off messily on the top just like Tony’s did when unkempt. Their eyes were the same shape and color. Matching stature, cheek bones, and lips. There was no question to be had that this person was Tony Stark's biological child. 

“How?” Tony whispered his voice full of emotion. 

“Oh I think you know how. It’s not really all that surprising is it?” The man responded coldly, his eyes hardening instantly. 

Peter had to agree though. While he idolized his mentor he wasn’t oblivious to who he was in the past. It was a wonder that Tony didn’t have more love children in the world. 

“What’s your name?” Tony asked softly, clearly still rattled by this revelation.

“My name? Which one? The one my birth mother gave me or the one Hydra did when they slaughtered her and took me as a child?” The man demanded with a laugh that was totally devoid of any emotion. “I suppose it doesn’t really matter anymore, the person I could have been is dead and you need to understand that. They call me the asset.” 

“What did your mother call you?” Tony asked which Peter thought was a rather risky question. This whole thing had completely shaken Tony though, that much was obvious by his expression paired with the sudden disregard for the snipers pointed directly at them both. 

“My mother called me Edward, and you know that because she tried to reach out to you, tried to save us both.” 

“I never knew! If I’d known-”

“Don’t you stand there and lie to me!” Edward bellowed his eyes going slightly mad. Peter gulped, feeling completely out of place. 

“I’m not lying. Most of my life was controlled by a man who was my father's business partner, Obadiah. If there was ever  _ any _ contact it never made it to me.” Tony continued, his voice slightly desperate. 

“I don’t believe you, Stark. I know who you are and what you’ve done. My life isn’t the only one you’ve allowed to go to waste.” 

“That’s not true. He’s not what they make him out to be.” Peter said, unable to keep quite any longer. 

“Don’t.” Tony said softly but Edward looked positively delighted at the interruption and held his hand up to Tony.

“How rude of me to not have greeted you yet, Peter Parker.” Edward said and Peter felt his heart rate increase dramatically. 

“That’s right, I know exactly who you are. You don’t think we take notice when Stark adopts a stray pet?” Edward spat. “Now take the mask off and talk to me face to face.” 

Peter pulled off the mask with a shaking hand. He wasn’t unaware of the red dots still pointed towards himself and Tony. He knew better than to deny a request given their current position. 

“He has nothing to do with this.” Tony said firmly but Edward just snorted and continued to survey Peter instead. 

“So you’re going to stand up for my long lost father just because that’s exactly what you’ve started to see him as huh?” Edward demanded strolling closer and getting far too close to Peter’s face than he’d like. His spider sense was way past tingling at this point. 

“He’s not who you’ve been conditioned to believe he is. We can help you.” Peter murmured but this only seemed to enrage the man instead. 

“There is no saving me because I don’t  _ need _ to be saved. Hydra raised me and that’s what I am. I’m not as pathetic as to delude myself into thinking that Tony Stark could ever truly care about anyone but himself. I’m not the one who needs saving, it’s you. You who lost so much that you’re desperate enough to seek out that void in the likes of Stark just because you grew up idolizing a false pretense painted on your television screen. You can’t see past the fact that if you weren’t unique in what you can do, that he wouldn’t have looked twice your way.” Edward ranted and Peter bit his lip, determined not to show emotion. 

So much was running through his mind. How did Hydra know who he was? How did this man before him know not only his identity, but enough about him to make these jabs where he knew they would cut deep? 

“Pete… just don’t, okay?” Tony said and his voice was emotionless. 

“We’re done anyways, I came here tonight with only one mission and that was to end your meddling in our business.” Edward said striding forward and punching Tony hard in the face. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for such a long time.” Edward relished before punching Tony again, only this time in the stomach. Tony doubled over and fell to his knees, blood dripping onto the dusty floor from his nose. 

“Stop it!” Peter yelled, rushing forward and grabbing Edward by the arm and yanking him back. A swift kick that had been aimed at Tony missed as the boot that was coming for him instead stumbled as Edward tried to regain his balance, and once he did he snapped his fingers together. 

Bang. 

Peter yelped as a bullet hit him in the shoulder. White hot and unrelenting pain hit him like a ton of bricks. Clutching the wound he felt warm, sticky blood trickle between his fingers. Bullets weren’t supposed to be able to puncture his suit, but this was Hydra they were dealing with after all. 

“Stand down!” Tony cried out.

“That’s right, Parker. Stand the hell down.” Edward echoed but Peter stepped forward anyways. How did these people expect him to just sit there quietly whike Tony was beaten to death by his long lost son. Edward sighed and snapped his fingers twice this time looking completely exasperated at this point. 

Another bullet came flying out upon the command and hit him in the shoulder. Only this one didn’t seem to hurt nearly as bad at all. Looking down he saw some kind of dart protruding from his shoulder where it had hit instead of a bullet wound. 

“That’ll keep your pet busy.” Edward snapped at Tony with a wave of his hand in Peter’s own direction. 

His head was starting to feel cloudy and odd. It wasn’t from the blood loss either, because he’d had his share of mishaps while patrolling. It was different from that light headedness… this was… odd. 

Looking up he saw Tony staring at him sadly from behind Edward who was looming over him. Peter wanted to help his mentor. He wanted to make his way over to him, but when he tried to take a step he instead stumbled and fell roughly onto the ground. 

He hadn’t been ready for it and although it felt like he was falling in slow motion, he still couldn’t seem to think fast enough to catch himself. His attempts to make his way back up were futile because any use he had left of his limbs was quickly dissipating. Giving up on the desperate struggle to sit up he rolled onto his side to see what was happening.

Edward was punching Tony hard in the face. Blow after blow while Tony’s head slammed into the concrete floor with each hit. Tony wasn’t raising his hands to shield his face, infact he wasn’t doing much of anything at all. 

“Fight back.” Peter murmured even though it was supposed to come out more like a yell. Tony wasn’t fighting though. The guilt that his mentor had carried these past few months had hit a crescendo and with horrible clarity Peter knew that his mentor had given up. 

“FIGHT BACK!” He bellowed, his lungs and mouth finally working with him in his desperation. 

_ Please fight back. Please don’t leave me too. The things Edward had said were true. He couldn’t lose him now.  _

His brain was jumbled more than ever but that much he knew. He couldn’t feel his limbs but he still desperately tried to crawl towards Tony anyways. 

“I’m sorry” Tony gasped and his voice was choked and with horror Peter knew it was by blood. 

Edward stood up now, taking great heaving breaths as he backed away from his father. Someone he’d been trained to hate, and truthfully Peter couldn’t deny the cruelty of it all. 

“That’s not good enough.” Edward spat and Tony just stared up at his son. 

“Please don’t” Peter whispered, because it was all he could manage.

He was separate from the two though. Even though he knew that the pair could hear him it was futile. Their gaze towards each other was so intense that there was no breaking it. 

Tony didn’t even flinch when Edward pulled out the gun and pointed it at his chest. Instead Peter watched as Tony simply closed his eyes and waited. Tony was tired. He had been for so long and it was obvious that there was no fight left. 

“Tony look at me, come on, please.” Peter murmured, still fighting to make any sound at all come out. The world was spinning and it hurt to be fighting to stay conscious but he couldn’t, no matter what, go to sleep and wake up to a world without Tony Stark. 

“You’re not even going to say goodbye to your son.” Edward demanded angrily. Tony opened his eyes and looked at Edward intently.

“I’m sorry. If I had known things would have been different.” Tony choked out and a tear was running down his cheek. 

“I wasn’t talking about me.” Edward said coldly, cocking the gun. 

_ BANG _

“No!” Peter cried out in horror, his vision so fuzzy now that he could only see outlines of people. Only he wasn’t the only one crying out, and it sure seemed like even in the depths of his confusion that it was Edward who he saw crumple to the ground. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
